This is my Story Oneshot
by aceangel
Summary: I lived because of you. I died because of you. This is my story.                                                                     -Sakura


This is my Story

_**I lived because of you. I died because of you. This is my story.**_

_** -Sakura**_

Pain of my Life One-shot

Haruno Sakura stared dreamily out of the car.

Her chin was rested on her hand, her eyes unfocused but happy.

"Miss Sakura, we're here," her chauffeur said as he opened the car door to a surprised Sakura.

Sakura smiled warmly, "Thank you."

She got out of her car and walked to school.

She smiled and waved to one of her close friends, Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!" grinned Naruto as he hugged her.

"Morning Naruto," she laughed as embraced her friend.

"Good morning!" Naruto smiled as he let go of her.

"Seen Sasuke-kun?" she asked with a cheery smile on her lips.

"Yup," sighed Naruto.

"Where?" Sakura asked, her green eyes shining.

"Somewhere," Naruto sighed.

"Oh…oh right! Need to go, Naruto! See ya!" Sakura said as she waved to him.

"See ya…" Naruto watched as she ran off.

Sakura smiled as she thought of him…

Her boyfriend,

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura cocked her head as the bell rang.

"Eh?" she muttered as she walked towards her first period class.

Her face immediately brightened when she saw her boyfriend, Sasuke.

"Good morning, Sasuke!" she called out cheerfully.

"Hn."

Sakura looked taken back for a second, she smiled at him but was ignored.

She frowned.

'Something's wrong with him," she thought.

She shrugged and walked to class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the school had passed without any trouble.

Sakura smiled brightly as she waved to her friends.

"Hey Sakura! Want to walk home together?" one of her friends, Temari called out to her.

"Sorry! But I have to help the teachers…"Sakura sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Oh…see ya later then!" Temari said as she waved good-bye.

"See ya…"

Sakura dashed to the school building and sighed.

Being her grade representative wasn't easy.

She nodded at her teachers when they smiled to her.

"Must finish…must finish…"she muttered as she looked at her stack of paper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura grinned and stretched her tired muscles.

It was already 5pm!

She had finished her paperwork and handed it to the principal.

She smiled as she left school.

"Need to get going!" she said cheerfully as she skipped down the street.

She caught a blonde head.

"Ino?" she murmured as she ran over where the blonde hair was.

"What is she doing out like a time like this?" Sakura asked her self.

The blonde was in an alleyway. Wasn't alone…

Sakura peered into the alleyway.

Her green eyes widened.

_**This is my life.**_

_**And then my death.**_

_**End of my life…**_

_**Because of you.**_

_**This is my story.**_

Ino wasn't alone.

She was with Sasuke.

And was making out with him.

"Sasuke…Do you think that Sakura will find out?" Ino breathed as she stared into Sasuke's face.

Sasuke kissed her.

"Of course not. She's nothing to me. She's just another piece of trash that I had thrown away," Sasuke smirked as he looked at Ino.

Sakura froze.

She sat down, pulling her knees to her chest.

'I must not cry…' she thought. Her eyes narrowed.

'I won't run away.'

_**You lead me to my death.**_

_**And I shall never come back to life.**_

_**Never…**_

_**Ever…**_

_**Again…**_

_**This is my story…**_

_**Of my life and death.**_

_**This is my life.**_

_**And this is my death.**_

_**You were the one who I lived for.**_

_**You were the one that I died for.**_

_**This is my story.**_

Sakura stepped into the alleyway.

Sasuke and Ino were too occupied to notice her.

"So is that what I am to you, Sasuke," Sakura hissed.

Ino and Sasuke froze.

Their hearts hammering, they turned their heads to see Sakura.

"Sakura!" Ino smiled but faltered away as she saw Sakura looking calm but a very dangerous glint in her eyes.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ino stuttered.

"Oh, aren't that what I'm supposed to asked you?" Sakura said her voice calm but full of hatred and venom.

Ino shivered.

She was Sakura's best friend.

She drew herself closer – to Sasuke.

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

This is my story…

_**Be free to read it…**_

_**Because it shows my life…**_

_**And death…**_

"Sakura…" Sasuke began.

"What?" her voice cold.

"Look…" Sasuke said.

"Look at what? See you two make out?" Sakura sneered.

Sasuke and Ino flinched.

"Look Sakura. We were just-" Sasuke said.

"Just what? Don't give me lies! How long have you been doing this!" Sakura snapped.

Ino bit her lips, "3 weeks…"

"3 weeks…" Sakura said.

Her eyes betrayed no emotions.

"Sakura-"

"I don't want to hear your pathetic lies," said Sakura.

She turned away.

_**That was the reason I died.**_

_**I lived because of you.**_

_**I thought you loved me…**_

_**I thought you cared…**_

_**I am a fool to believe you.**_

_**I was just being used.**_

_**I lived because of you…**_

_**And soon I will die,**_

_**Because of you,**_

_**Sasuke.**_

Sakura ran.

Just ran.

She ignored the two people running after her.

The one that was called her best friend…

The one that was called her boyfriend…

"Sakura!" Ino screamed.

Sakura ran.

And kept on running…

She stopped.

"SAKURA! Move!" Sasuke screamed.

His heart froze when he saw her face.

Tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her eyes full of tears but at the same time, full of hatred.

Sakura was on a road.

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke.

She gave him a look of hate.

_**You never cared about me.**_

_**So is there a reason why I should care about you?**_

A car started zooming towards her.

"SAKURA! MOVE!" Sasuke yelled.

He stood there.

She stood there.

Their eyes met.

One full of sadness and is desperate.

One full of hatred and despair.

Sasuke.

Sakura.

Sakura turned her head away.

Her feet were rooted to her spot.

Her raised her head.

Her eyes widened.

Death…

_**Death is not the thing to escape life.**_

She felt a car slamming right into her.

Pain erupted from her side.

Blood trickled…

People screamed…

She fell.

Sakura fell.

Her body lay on the ground.

Blood trickled from her side…staining the concrete.

Sasuke and Ino ran to her.

Memories flashed through her eyes.

Happy memories.

Sad memories.

Painful memories.

Sakura's vision blurred.

She closed her eyes.

**Death…**

**Death…**

Sasuke stared blankly at the dead body of Sakura.

He was broken.

He wasn't the only one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here lies Haruno Sakura, a girl bright and happy. Here she lays…" the priest droned on.

Sasuke screwed his eyes shut.

Memories flashed through his eyes.

Happy times with Sakura…

Her laughter…

Her happiness…

Her love…for him…

Her smiles.

The priest ended his speech.

The glass coffins which Sakura lied inside.

Cherry blossoms were scattered around her…and a bouquet where in her hands.

Sakura is wearing a white dress with petals on her.

Her expression was peaceful and her eyes were closed.

Naruto gazed sadly at her.

Many people crowed around her coffin, crying.

Sasuke looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura…" he whispered.

He heard a sniff and turned around.

Naruto.

"I heard," he muttered, "you made out with Ino and Sakura saw you…"

Sasuke looked ashamed.

"But I think she had forgave you…" Naruto whispered.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura…" Naruto said as he looked at the sky.

Cherry blossom petals drifted and fell.

Naruto reached out with his hand and a petal gently drifted to his hand.

He smiled.

Sasuke looked at the sky.

Petals were drifting…

Wind…

The petals flew to him and embraced him.

Sakura…

**I forgive you…**  
**because I love you… I may have died…**

_**But my heart lives on.**_

_**I still love you…**_

Sakura…

Sasuke closed his eyes and peacefully smiled along with Naruto.

Cherry blossom petals…

Sakura…


End file.
